Jealousy (OneShot)
by Jun-CLOVER
Summary: Todoroki descubrió sus sentimientos por Bakugou, pero no se atreve a confesarse, por esa razón, se pone celoso por la interacción de Bakugou con Midoriya, Kirishima y Monoma. No resiste sus sentimientos y ataca a Bakugou después de un entrenamiento, cuando el otro chico está cansado.


**Resumen:**

Todoroki descubrió sus sentimientos por Bakugou, pero no se atreve a confesarse, por esa razón, se pone celoso por la interacción de Bakugou con Midoriya, Kirishima y Monoma. No resiste sus sentimientos y ataca a Bakugou después de un entrenamiento, cuando el otro chico está cansado.

Posible OOC.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Horikoshi Kohei.

La historia es completamente mía. No acepto que sea utilizada sin mi permiso por otras personas ni en otras páginas. Tampoco acepto adaptaciones ni plagio.

* * *

**Jealousy (OneShot)**

Todoroki observaba con el ceño fruncido a Bakugou. Hace un tiempo se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él y ahora no podía dejar de observarlo. Había descubierto lo mucho que le gustaba, pero no sabía cómo decírselo; además, tenía miedo de ser rechazado y no poder acercarse otra vez a él. Por eso había decidido no decir nada.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar que un monstruo de celos despertara en su interior cada vez que lo veía con otras personas.

En estos momentos peleaba con Monoma, Bakugou gritaba insultos y Monoma se burlaba. Lo que le molestaba era el contacto físico que Bakugou buscaba tener con su contrincante, acercando su cara peligrosamente al rostro del otro; Todoroki incluso pensaba molestar a Bakugou solo para conseguir ese contacto.

De pronto, Monoma sujetó la barbilla de Bakugou y agitó su cabeza hacia los lados mientras le decía algo que Todoroki no alcanzaba a escuchar, logrando que Bakugou se enfureciera más e intentara lanzarse sobre el chico que despreocupado comenzó a carcajearse. Todoroki observó cómo, para detenerlo, Kirishima se abrazaba del cuerpo de Bakugou mientras le pedía que se calmara.

Todoroki apretó los puños y se alejó del lugar.

* * *

Durante el entrenamiento Todoroki planea acercarse a Bakugou, esta vez lo retará para que luche contra él y poder obtener, aunque sea un mínimo contacto que le permita mantener la paz.

Cuando llegó hasta donde Bakugou estaba, escuchó a este hablando con Midoriya.

—Tu técnica de pelea es una porquería —gruñe Bakugou —deberías… buscar un método para mejorarla… —luego observó cómo frunce el ceño —ESO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE PATEE EL TRASERO FÁCILMENTE, ESTÚPIDO DEKU —luego se alejó con pisadas energéticas.

—¡Gracias Kacchan! —gritó Midoriya con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—MUERETE —contestó Bakugou a lo lejos.

Pero Midoriya parece tan feliz por solo obtener esa conversación que Todoroki comienza a sentirse mal de nuevo. No quiere que Bakugou sea amable con nadie más que él.

* * *

El entrenamiento había terminado y todos salieron con cansancio hacia los vestidores, para darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa. Cuando Todoroki terminó de vestirse buscó su celular en la bolsa, pero no lo encontró, entonces pensó que probablemente lo había dejado en el campo de entrenamiento, así que regresó para buscarlo.

Cuando entró al edificio caminó hacia el lugar en el que se había sentado a descansar y, justo como lo imaginaba, ahí estaba su celular.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir cuando escuchó varias explosiones acercándose, sin darse cuenta se escondió un poco entre las sombras de una casa cercana desde donde vio aparecer a Bakugou completamente sudado. Las gotas de sudor que caían de su rostro brillaban ante la luz del sol artificial.

Todoroki se lamió los labios extrañamente secos.

Una mueca de dolor apareció en el rostro de Bakugou antes de que cayera de rodillas al piso.

Todoroki salió de su escondite y corrió a ayudarlo —Bakugou, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí maldito mitad-mitad? —preguntó el chico con voz débil.

—Eso no importa, ¿qué te sucede? —volvió a preguntar ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—No necesito que me ayudes —se quejó Bakugou soltándose con brusquedad, pero inmediatamente se balanceó y Todoroki volvió a sujetarlo.

—No estás bien, déjame ayudarte a llegar con Recovery Girl —dijo Todoroki tomándolo de la cintura y pegándolo más a él, pasando uno de los brazos del otro chico por sobre sus hombros.

—No, yo… le llamaré a pelo pincho para que venga por mí. No necesito de tu ayuda —Bakugou bajó la mano y se alejó.

Todoroki sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Prefería la ayuda de Kirishima a la suya que estaba para él en esos momentos.

—¿Qué tiene Kirishima que yo no tenga? —dijo Todoroki de pronto.

—¿Qué? —preguntó extrañado Bakugou mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Prefieres alguien como Kirishima? ¿Alguien como Midoriya? ¿Qué prefieres?

—¿De qué estás hablando imbécil? Lárgate de una vez.

—Estoy cansado de esto —murmuró Todoroki —, parece que simplemente soy invisible para ti. Si es así entonces no hay problema en que te tome, ya que ni siquiera le darás importancia.

—¿Estás loco?

Todoroki sujetó el rostro de Bakugou con ambas manos y lo besó con fiereza, y aunque el otro chico intentó alejarse Todoroki lo evitó. Llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando los sentimientos que tenía hacia Bakugou y ya no iba a detenerse. Ni siquiera porque el otro chico no quisiera nada con él.

Bakugou lo empujó con toda su fuerza, pero Todoroki lo sujetó de nuevo —¡Déjame maldito imbécil! —gritó Bakugou.

—¡No! —gruñó Todoroki acercando su rostro al de Bakugou nuevamente, pero él volteó la cara —He estado aguantando tanto. Todo este tiempo viéndote con Midoriya y Kirishima, pasas tanto tiempo con ellos. Ya no puedo soportarlo. Tienes que ser mío.

Bakugou gruñó y explotó el rostro de Todoroki, cuando este lo soltó corrió hacia la salida. La puerta se congeló antes de que llegara hasta ella.

—¡NO! —gritó Bakugou intentando hacerse camino entre el hielo con sus explosiones. Sintió unos brazos rodearlo y unos labios apoderarse de su cuello.

—Lo siento Bakugou, no te voy a dejar escapar —susurró Todoroki a su oído. Se dejó caer hacia el piso con Bakugou entre sus piernas. Inmediatamente comenzó a abrir el uniforme para tener a su alcance la suave piel que estaba a punto de hacer suya; bajó la camisa un poco y comenzó a besar uno de los suaves hombros.

—Basta… maldito mitad-mitad… por favor —Todoroki se detuvo al escuchar la voz quebrada del chico que le gusta.

Levantó la cabeza y volteó a ver a Bakugou, cuando este le regresó la mirada pudo ver las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos color fuego. Su mente se aclaró y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó a Bakugou y se puso de pie —Lo siento… Bakugou. Yo no… —el otro chico no le contestó, Todoroki sentía demasiado remordimiento. Caminó hacia el hielo y se dedicó a derretirlo mientras observaba de reojo como Bakugou se acomodaba la ropa.

Cuando la puerta estuvo liberada Bakugou pasó a su lado y salió corriendo del edificio.

Todoroki se quedó otro rato más en ese lugar pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

* * *

Al día siguiente Todoroki se sentía aún peor. Bakugou no había volteado a verlo en ningún momento, y tampoco hablaba con nadie, aún después de los esfuerzos de Kirishima por hacerle platica.

Cuando terminaron las clases Todoroki se acercó a Bakugou —¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó, pero Bakugou fingió que no había escuchado y salió del aula.

Todoroki lo siguió decidido a no darse por vencido. Debía disculparse a como dé lugar, o no podría seguir viendo al chico que le gustaba.

—Bakugou, por favor, déjame hablar contigo —pidió sujetando el brazo del chico.

Bakugou se soltó bruscamente y lo miró con odio, luego siguió caminando.

—¿Sucedió algo Todoroki? —preguntó Kirishima al ver la extraña interacción.

Todoroki negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Nunca le había dolido tanto un rechazo, pero sabía que era su culpa, lo que había hecho no merecía perdón. Sin embargo deseaba obtenerlo. Quería que Bakugou lo perdonara e iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguirlo.

* * *

—Todoroki-kun —mencionó Midoriya sentándose a su lado.

Estaban solos en la sala de los dormitorios, todos los demás estaban en sus habitaciones o paseando por la escuela. Todoroki volteo a verlo para mostrarle que tenía su atención.

—¿Has peleado con Kacchan? —preguntó el otro chico.

Todoroki bajó la vista —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Kacchan está raro. Hoy no me ha molestado en todo el día, a pesar de que tiré sus cuadernos por accidente durante la clase... Y además... observé como al finalizar las clases te acercabas a él. Puedo notar que te sientes culpable por algo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —finalizó Todoroki poniéndose de pie.

—Lo es —dijo Midoriya poniéndose de pie también —Si Kacchan y tu tienen algún desacuerdo puedo ayudarlos a que lo resuelvan. Ambos son mis amigos y no quiero verlos mal… P-Perdón por ser un entrometido, pero me preocupan —luego bajó la vista con tristeza.

—Agradezco tu preocupación, pero esto es algo en lo que no puedes ayudar. Es mi culpa y tengo que resolverlo —Todoroki se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a Midoriya solo y con sus preocupaciones.

* * *

Al día siguiente se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento, quería sacar todo el estrés que sentía por no poder hablar con Bakugou y arreglar el problema que había ocasionado.

Cuando entró al edificio se encontró con Bakugou sentado frente a él con la cara llena de sudor. Todoroki supo que obviamente estaba entrenando.

Cuando Bakugou lo vio inmediatamente se puso de pie dispuesto a atacar —No creas que voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya. Esta vez no vas a ganarme —gruñó.

—Espera —detuvo Todoroki —, no voy a hacerte nada. Solo quiero hablar contigo. Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que hice aquella vez, me comporté como un loco idiota. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, si quieres golpearme hasta que te sientas tranquilo puedes hacerlo, no moveré una sola mano para defenderme. Lo único que quiero a cambio es que dejes de ignorarme y me permitas hablar contigo.

—Claro, planeas que te golpee para que me castiguen y quedes como la víctima. Pues no te saldrás con la tuya —gruñó Bakugou.

—No planeo eso para nada. Escucha… si hice todo eso fue porque yo… me puse celoso. No soportaba ver como los otros chicos estaban tan cerca de ti, mientras yo solo podía observar desde lejos. Todo fue porque me gustas.

Bakugou frunció el ceño —¿Qué dijiste? —gruñó peligrosamente.

—Que me gustas —repitió Todoroki con la valentía que se había dado después de confesarse una vez.

De pronto Bakugou le saltó encima y lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta tironeando fuertemente —¡¿Cómo mierda te atreves a decir eso?! ¡SI TE GUSTARA ME LO HUBIERAS DICHO DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, ANTES DE INTENTAR…! —Bakugou pasó saliva y sus ojos se pusieron llorosos, rugió con fuerza una vez más antes de levantar un puño. Todoroki cerró los ojos dispuesto a recibir el golpe, pero nunca llegó; Bakugou bajó la mano lentamente y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Todoroki —Me hiciste sufrir. Yo no quería que me hicieras eso —continuó Bakugou —, no quería que… la persona que me gusta me tratara de esa manera.

Todoroki abrió los ojos con asombro, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, se sentó y tomó a Bakugou de los hombros —¿Es verdad lo que estás diciendo? ¿Yo también te…?

—Cierra el pico imbécil —interrumpió Bakugou —, que me gustes no quiere decir que te perdone. Tú y tus estúpidos celos son una porquería.

—Lo se… ¡Lo sé, pero…! Si tú me aceptas… Voy a compensártelo, todo, compensaré el sufrimiento y el miedo por el que te hice pasar. Déjame hacerlo Bakugou… Por favor —rogó Todoroki mirándolo muy atentamente a los ojos.

Bakugou hizo una mueca y susurró —De acuerdo.

Todoroki sonrió y abrazó a Bakugou, el cual se puso tenso inmediatamente —Lo siento —dijo Todoroki sin soltarlo —, pero déjame abrazarte. Te quiero tanto… que me vuelves loco. Estos sentimientos me estaban matando. Juro que a partir de ahora voy a hacer que seas feliz, porque eso es lo que mereces.

—I-Idiota —dijo Bakugou devolviéndole el abrazo.

* * *

Llevaban una semana saliendo y Todoroki pronto se dio cuenta de que era imposible. Todos le provocaban celos. Bakugou era tan perfecto que siempre estaba rodeado de gente queriendo obtener un pedazo de él.

Suspirando de frustración se puso de pie, salió del aula dispuesto a despejarse un poco. No quería continuar con esa línea de pensamiento, ya que sabía que si lo hacía solo terminaría acumulando sentimientos que sabía en algún momento explotarían y dañarían a la persona que más quería. Se recargó contra la pared del edificio más lejano, justo en ese lugar que sabía era solitario y le permitiría pensar claramente.

—Oye —escuchó que llamaban. Volteó inmediatamente reconociendo la voz.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas ocupado con tus amigos —preguntó extrañado. Ese grupo que integraba Kirishima, Kaminari, Sero y Ashido siempre estaba rodeando a Bakugou y alejándolo de él. Inconscientemente, pero lo hacían, y Bakugou siempre les prestaba toda su atención aunque fingía estar molesto.

—Creí que… te sentías mal —dijo Bakugou con un poco de nerviosismo —Te vi salir con esa cara extraña que pones a veces y… pensé que debía asegurarme de que todo estuviera bien.

—Bakugou, yo estaba celoso —dijo Todoroki mirando atentamente al chico que tenía frente a él.

Bakugou levantó una ceja extrañado —¿Por qué?

—Porque… soy un idiota. Me pongo celoso de los demás porque tienen tu atención, mientras yo solo puedo observar a lo lejos…

Bakugou interrumpió —Que eres un idiota ya lo sabía, pero insisto, ¿por qué te pones celoso?

—Ya te dije que…

—¿No entiendes o es que tu cerebro no funciona correctamente? ¿Acaso no te dije que tú me gustas? ¡Si crees que me interesa alguno de mis amigos o alguien más es que eres estúpido! ¡TU ERES EL ÚNICO DE QUIEN QUIERO OBTENER ATENCIÓN TODO EL TIEMPO IMBÉCIL!

—Bakugou —dijo Todoroki impresionado.

Las mejillas de Bakugou ardían a más no poder después de tan acalorada confesión —Por eso —continuó —… no hay razón para que te pongas celoso o algo así.

—Tienes mi atención. Todo el tiempo. Al único que puedo mirar es a ti —dijo Todoroki.

Bakugou lo observó con sorpresa y, después de unos segundos de indecisión se lanzó sobre Todoroki. Ambos cayeron al piso y entonces Bakugou se apoderó de los labios del chico que le gustaba.

Sin pensarlo tanto, Todoroki correspondió el beso y rodeó a Bakugou con sus brazos.

* * *

Bakugou hablaba tranquilamente con Kirishima y Kaminari, cuando escuchó la voz de Todoroki; al voltear lo encontró hablando con Midoriya. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir una molestia que creció cuando Todoroki le sonrió al otro chico.

—¿Bakugou? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kirishima observándolo con curiosidad.

—Si —contestó Bakugou volteando hacia ellos inmediatamente para seguir escuchando su conversación.

Con sorpresa se había dado cuenta de que estaba celoso. Entonces comprendió a Todoroki y el porqué de su frustración; era horrible ver como la persona que quieres le sonríe a alguien que no eres tú.

Volteó a ver nuevamente a Todoroki y lo encontró observándolo con atención, una sonrisa aún más brillante apareció en sus labios y Bakugou le respondió frunciendo el ceño. Pero ahora se sentía mejor. Había recordado que la atención de Todoroki era solo suya, y su atención era solo para Todoroki. Ambos se querían, así que no había porque preocuparse.

_"Los celos son una estupidez"_ pensó. Decidió olvidarse de eso y seguir hablando tranquilamente, no iba a permitir que ese horrible sentimiento lo dominara, ni a él, ni a Todoroki.

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer esta historia.


End file.
